posdata te amo
by hinathita
Summary: bueno esta va a ser la coleccion de tres one-shot espero les guste y quite la otra porque estava mal la corregi y todo porfavor perdon y espero les guste :D


Posdata te amo

Bueno la verdad es el primer one-shot que hago así que espero que les guste…

Se ve a una chica de tes blanca y ojos aperlados caminando por la que seria su universidad, además de eso ella esperaba encontrarse a cierto joven de cabellera dorada ,ojos azules y una enorme sonrisa puesto por buenas fuentes se había enterado de que el también estudiaría arquitectura cuando por el pasillo vio precisamente a esa persona .

-Buenos días na..ru..to-kun- Dijo cierta chica ojiperla.

- A hola hinata ¿como estas?-Dijo un rubio e hiperactivo muchacho.

-Eto bien naruto –kun- Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

–Que bien, Mm. Hinata, porque estas tan roja no tendrás fiebre- Dijo Naruto tocando su frente con la mano derecha.

–No pero Na…ruto- kun-contesto Hinata alejándose un poco de Naruto para poder señalar el edificio de arquitectura - porque vas hacía administración si el campus queda por acá-Dijo Hinata señalando así la derecha.

-A es que me voy a dar de baja-Dijo Naruto un poco triste en su tono de voz .

–Por…que-Dijo Hinata con una cara de incrédula y con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

–A es que me boy con mi padrino a Canadá a estudiar-Dijo Naruto esbozando un pequeña sonrisa al hablar sobre su padrino.

"Al parecer nunca sabrá lo que siento por él" -Pensó la ojiperla al oír la noticia recibida por el rubio escandaloso .

Vengo mañana para despedirme de todos-Dijo Naruto aun con tono triste en su voz -a ya llego por mi, mi padrino-Siguió diciendo al notar a un hombre de edad avanzada bajarse de un auto rojo- me voy, adiós hinata nos vemos mañana- Se despidió Naruto con un movimiento de su mano izquierda.

–Hai-Dijo Hinata despidiéndose de Naruto.

Y así transcurrió el día con una hinata muy triste y melancólica por la partida de su amado y se puso a pensar que si no le decía a naruto lo que sentía por el mañana nunca mas tendría esa oportunidad y lo pero no lo volvería a ver, por lo cual al llegar a su casa comenzó a pensar mil maneras de decir lo que sentía, pero la mejor fue escribir una carta para que el supiera lo que ella sentía en la hoja de color lila que perfumo con su aroma a lavanda decía :

_Para : naruto_

_Querido naruto ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocemos pero ahí algo que nunca te he dicho y es la explicación a mis continuos desmayos además de mis sonrojos repentinos y esa razón es… que te quiero desde el primer día en que te vi. hace ya muchos años en primaria con esa sonrisa que mostraba tanta alegría, por estar ahí además de esos ojos azules que parece el cielo tan bello y radiante,_ _que con esos simples motivos me enamore locamente de ti pero al parecer tu partida me afecta mas de lo que pienso porque creer que estarás tan lejos de mi es horrible pero bueno me alegro por ti y espero que te la pases de maravilla allá y se que esta no es la mejor manera de decir lo que siento por ti pero como ya lo habrás notado soy muy tímida y mas cuando estoy junto a ti por eso te escribo esta carta deseando que esa bella amistad no se pierda con cariño hinata_

_NO SOLO TE QUIERO YO…………_

_P.D._

_TE AMO_

Terminando a la media noche su bella carta declarándole su amor a naruto se acostó pensando que esa seria el ultimo día que vería a su amado naruto.

Al día siguiente se encontró en la entrada de la universidad con todos sus amigos…shino, kiba, sasuke, neji, lee, gaara, kankuro, chouji, shikamaru, ten-ten, temari, sakura eino.

–Buenos días-Dijo la ojiperla a sus amigos.

–Buenos días-Contestaron sus compañeros al sumiso excepto dos jóvenes de carácter frío y poca charla.

-Aun no llega naruto-kun-Dijo la ojiperla hacia su compañera de cabello rosa.

-No, lo estamos esperando para despedirlo-Dijo Sakura un poco aburrida.

–Entiendo-Dijo Hinata con su expresión triste.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el pasto viendo hacia el estacionamiento-hmp –Dijo el moreno señalando hacia un carro rojo del cual bajaba el escandaloso y energético rubio.

–He-Dijo la heredera de la rama principal de los Hyuga, por no comprender a su compañero hasta que levanto la vista y vio al dueño de su corazón provocando que sus mejillas se tornaran de un color rojo carmesí.

Al Naruto percatarse que todos sus amigos estaban ahí se acercó hacía ellos.

–Que pasa chicos-Dijo Naruto colancandóse las manos tras la nuca .

Todos sacando pancartas con inscripciones de "te extrañaremos" "no nos olvides" etc.- ¡¡¡¡¡ADIOS NARUTO!!!!!- grataron al sumiso no todos sus amigos .

Naruto se despidió y agradeció a cada uno por muchas cosas, cunado por fin llego el turno de Hinata…

–Adiós Hinata te voy a extrañar-Dijo Naruto a la ojiperla mientras la abrazaba lo mas fuerte que podía .

-y..o también Naruto…kun-Dijo la chica de tes blanca y cabello negro azulado mientras le entregava la carta que tenia en sus manos provocando el enrojesimiento de esta- a por cierto to…ma por favor no la leas hasta que estés en el avión¿ si?-Continua halando la Hyuga.

-Claro que si, bueno me voy-Dijo el rubio hiperactivo soltando la enrojecida chica –adiós chicos cuídense-menciono como ultimo el rubio con ojos color azul.

Y así pasaron años desde ese día.

Hinata término la universidad con honores junto con su grupo de edad por lo que en la noche de graduación todos se fueron a un club nocturno con caraoke.

Al parecer todos con unas pocas horas ahí la gran mayoría estaba ebrios pero con la poca conciencia que les quedaba insistieron con que Hinata cantara por tener la mejor voz aunque digamos que los jóvenes estaban de la siguiente manera; Sasuke ya asía cargando a Sakura por lo ebria que estaba , entre Neji y Ten-ten se estaban dando unos besos desenfrenados que sorprenderían a cualquiera y aun mas porque negaban la mayoría de las veces su relación ,por otro lado Shikamaru y Temari los únicos cuerdos y responsables estaban hablando de que harían de su vida ahora que sus estudios estaban completos ,Ino estaba como sakura asta las chancla de ebria por lo que Kiba se ofreció a dejarla en su casa porque digamos que todo lo que sube tiene que bajar por lo que se fue cargando a una Ino ya inconciente y Hinata al estar sola, le agrado la idea de cantar a fin de cuentas nadie lo recordaría por ello solo canto y su sorpresa fue que le pusieron la canción de posdata te amo esa canción hizo que recordara la carta que le había entregado a su amado rubio, ese pensamiento la lleno asiendo que en ese instante cantara con el alma.

Te siento tan distante que no se

no se, si te acuerdas de mi

yo me acuerdo aquella tarde en que te vi

de bajo del sol entre las olas del mar

no imagine, llegar a ti,

de ser tu piel, no me atreví,

hablar de amor, cobarde fui

por eso…

Te escribo esta carta con palabras de amor

te confieso mi vida que yo siempre soñé ser de ti

desde que te vi…

Me cuesta decirte lo que nunca te dije

y es que toda mi vida se mueve contigo

hay algo en ti que me hace vivir

p.d. te amo

han pasado tantos días sin saber

de ti, espero contestes mi carta

yo no se como explicarte lo que fue

para mi, conocerte en esa playa

bajo el calor, del atardecer,

sintiendo el mar, sobre mi piel,

te imagine, besándome,

Y me enamore…

Te escribo esta carta con palabras de amor

te confieso que nunca había vivido algo así me enamore

desde que te vi…

Me cuesta escribirte lo que nunca te dije

y es que toda mi vida se mueve contigo

hay algo en ti que me hace vivir

p.d. te amo, p.d. te amo,

p.d. te amo, p.d. te amo

Al terminar su bella canción vio como de la puerta principal se encontraba un joven rubio aplaudiéndola y viéndola directamente a los ojos lo cual causo la sorpresa de la muchacha provocando que retornara su muy conocido sonrojo…

-Na…Na …ruto …¡¡¡¡NARUTO!!!!-Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la ojiperla debido a que aun mantenía le sorpresa de verlo de nuevo .

–El mismo-contesto el rubio acercándose peligrosamente hasta donde se encontraba Hinata -Cantaste muy bello y no se siento que esa canción te queda perfecta no lo crees-Dijo el energético joven esbozando una noble sonrisa .

–jiji si-Dijo Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos y su cara se teñía de rojo.

-sabes aun conservo esa carta que me diste…-Comento el rubio mientras colocaba sus manos en la nuca - Me hace pensar en ti cada día mas y mas-menciono Naruto tomando a Hinata por la cintura .

–nani-Dijo la Hyuga incrédula por lo que escuchaba .

-si-dijo el rubio acortando la distancia entre ellos- por cierto yo también te amo-pronuncia como ultimo el muchacho energético haciendo como ultimo acto besar tierna y delicadamente a hinata en la boca.


End file.
